Stefan Huster
Sir Stefan "Hoof" Huster '''is a Knight of Ensteig, and Lieutenant of the Royal Army. He gained notable recognition in his later years as the co-founder and first '''Watch Commander of Greenguard. A bold military man, Stefan is a master of leadership and combat strategy. Anointed by the King of Entsteig, Stefan Huster proved instrumental in several conflicts, such as the cleansing of the Sharval Wild from 1263 to 1266 and the Underworld Liquidation of Entsteig of 1266, as well as leading the Royal Army in times of peril. On occasions, Stefan has also served as General Aleksi's adjutant during council meetings. History Stefan Huster is the third son of six children, raised on a farm. He ran away from home when he was only 12 years old. He joined a traveling caravan and began paging for Knights at tournaments. As he traveled far across the Western Nations with the caravan master, Stefan developed a bold interest in exploration amidst his vagabond lifestyle. By the age of 18, Stefan had explored every major city in the western continent, excluding the norther regions controlled by the Children of Bul-Kathos. Though not the most skilled in combat, Stefan had developed a keen understanding of Knighthood, combat efficiency and arsenal between nations. He joined the Entsteig military at the age of 19 and was quick to impress his superior officers as a squire. Within a year, Stefan earned his entree into Knighthood by assisting in a battle against hill tribes. Overtime, Stefan's fighting style became unpredictable by his foes, for his capacity of learning combat techniques during his caravan days allowed him to blossom into a seasoned warrior. Royal Army Circa 1245, Stefan took a leadership position within the Royal Army after his promotion to Lieutenant, and it was following his new title when he began making a name for himself by riding into battles upon horseback and trampling his foes, earning him the nickname Stefan Hoof. A year later, Stefan partook in the Tarlock Rebellion and fought for the crown. Greenguard Come the Veteran During the summer of 1266 Stefan received a letter from General Aleksi of Entsteig, stating that Greenguard's efforts to eradicate crime and corruption had surpassed expectation. By the King's request General Aleksi organized military action against the organized crime within the capital. Making it his priority to gain suitable knowledge, the General's demanded information about the crime syndicates that were connected between Entsteig and Sharval Wilds. In response, Georgy Forster, Greenguard's spymaster, was sent to the capitol to begin collaborating with Sir Maxmillian, the Knight put in charge of spearheading the campaign. Meanwhile, Stefan was ordered to assemble a sizable battalion to aid the Entsteig Royal Army. After the departure of Stefan's forces, Fort Windpeak was left in command of his right-hand Sir Raimund Heartsbane. On August 6th Stefan's forces arrived at Entsteig on foot; Mikel Hinrik traveled with Stefan as his bodyguard. Greenguard under his command immediately intervened in the Underworld Liquidation of Entsteig that was well underway and lead by Sir Maxmillian and Lady Melara Redpool. Stefan's forces proved integral in the success of their campaign and he was rewarded greatly for his military intervention. His leadership role during battle against the crime syndicates, having been witnessed by the denizens of Entsteig, was lauded by his comrades. Praised and rewarded by General Aleksi, Stefan was tasked at commanding the Royal Army in future endeavors. Alas, Stefan reluctantly retired as Watch Commander of Greenguard; Sir Raimund was summoned to the capital and rewarded with the former's title of Watch Commander. Before Ramiund left the capitol to return to Fort Windpeak, Stefan received a celebration from all the original members of Greenguard, including Monica, Argo, Mikel, Howler and Georgy hosted by his former right-hand. Stefan never returned to the Sharval Wilds ever again after leaving Greenguard. Character and Appearance Stefan is a calmly man, yet often displays a vindictive, strong-willed demeanor. During his years as Watch Commander of Greenguard, Stefan became an imposing figure in spite of his age, and most comrades hold him in great esteem. He has broad-shoulders and a stern gaze. He is a considered strong, resolute leader, a formidable battle commander and is also fearless in the face of adversity. He once held a secret attraction toward Monica during her initial recruitment to the Greenguard.